


Dante Gets Pegged.

by Tedebear



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Men Get Pegged, Mommy Kink, Pegging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedebear/pseuds/Tedebear
Summary: Dante owes Lady money, and Lady wants a little more than just cash for payback.  A nsfw side story of Do i look like your dad?





	Dante Gets Pegged.

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty much mostly typed up on mobile, so apologies for any formatting issues

Dante showed Lady the speeding tickets he had earned on the way to Nero’s school on her motorcycle, which was in her name.

Lady’s brow twitched glancing over the tickets as her eyes studied every little charge Dante had earned on her motorcycle. Her baby. Dante’s eyes were wide, waiting for a response, any look on beautiful her face that gave him Anything. Any indication of the level of anger she was at right now. She was scarier than any demon when she was mad.

Lady sighed, running a hand through her hair. Her fingers curling tight around the tickets before placing them down. Her fingers tapped along the desk, eyes staring into Dante’s as he gulped.

“You’re paying me back. For every dollar.” She said softly, but with a level of calm control that shook the half demon more than any demon ever could dream. Her eyes not looking away from his, letting him know who was in control right now.

“Yes Ma’am.” He nodded, alot. That was fair, money was tight but he could make it work, couple extra-well many extra jobs could work but-

“Take off your shirt.” Lady’s command interrupted his thoughts.

He blinked, did she just- “What?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” Lady replied sternly, eyes staring into his with intent.

Dante’s fingers fumbled at his black shirt as he stripped down, his muscular chest soon exposed as he set his shirt down on the desk.

Lady was watching him, eyes lingering on his muscular chest, a pleased subtle smirk on her face.He really didn’t need much to get him going huh? Hardly a protest, and he was already half naked. Lady eyed his sculpted abs, his perfectly smooth skin. It was a little infuriating how well kept he was considering how he lived. Still, this perfect specimen… was all hers to ogle. She wanted to ogle more of him now. 

“Good. Now the Pants.” She said with a smile, settled in now. Her long fingers tapping the desk as she looked at him. 

Dante nodded, his cheeks flushing red. Having a general idea of where this was going, his fingers undid his leather pants and boots. Dante cleared his throat a little as he set his clothes down.

Lady smirked openly, sitting down in his chair as she watched him stand mostly naked in front of the desk. She loved the idiot, but was frustrated for sure. There were plenty of ways just the money he owed could work out her frustration...but it certainly helped that he was so willing in times like this.

She silently stared at him, leaving him fumbling for any response. He was getting more and more worried. 

However, She was busy studying him. His impossible physique, the killer abs, the perfect arms, legs, that ass... and that oh so obvious erection? All on display for her? It was certainly beginning to improve her mood to say the least, watching the confident, suave devil hunter being reduced to a nervous wreck waiting for her command. To do whatever she wanted.That certainly was making her day.

Lady smirked, reaching under his desk for the bottle of wine she knew he kept for special occasions, and opened it while he watched. A look on his face as she poured the expensive bottle all for herself, swirling it around in the cup as she sat back. She looked at him, taking a long sip. Oh he was getting a little frustrated, she was enjoying it.

Dante’s arms lingered and fumbled at his sides as she stared at him, eyes taking him in. 

He began to speak, “wh-“ Before Lady interrupted him.

“Clean this place up.” she said simply, as he scoffed.”I’m not-“ Lady’s head cocked, eyes narrowing a little as she waited for the rest of his response. What were you going to say, Dante? Come on. Her eyes told him before He closed his mouth, and she opened hers.

“You’re not what? Not going to do that?The way I see it, unless you pay me back part of this shop is mine. So clean it up like a good boy.”

He huffed. Exhaling. She was just... messing with him. Punishing him for what he did. “Fine.” He said bluntly.

“Ah ah. Yes ma’am.”

Dante sighed. Looking at her, swallowing. His body a hot as he said the magic words “Yes Ma’am.”

He huffed, quietly going to the small supply closet, getting a mop, as Lady promptly snatched it from his hands. Lady smiled at him, handing him a rag. “You clean the floor on your knees.” She whispered hotly.

Dante was about to open his mouth before Lady looked into his eyes, a pleased smile on her face. Waiting for a protest she knew was hollow. That he was still going to do whatever she wanted. He was hers, and they both knew that.

Dante sighed, soon getting on his knees with a bucket of cleaning product as he started cleaning the floors. He hardly looked up, but occasionally snatched glances at Lady. His beautiful girlfriend sitting contentedly, her legs crossed in her short skirt as she drank from a glass of wine, watching him.

“Dante,” she said in the middle of his scrubbing, he was currently probably a quarter of the way done.

Dante glanced over at Lady, who uncrossed her legs once she had his attention. Her pussy was exposed, her beautiful sex glistened with wetness. His mouth watered as he stared at her, falling more into his deep need for the woman playing with him. “Y-yeah?” he asked, his face flushed red now.

“Make sure you don’t miss any spots.” She said simply, crossing her legs again as he nodded more. She was torturing him now. His poor cock was throbbing in his underwear, tenting his boxer briefs as he continued cleaning.

Lady smirked, licking her lips. He was going to be so pent up by the time this was done~ Oh the things she was going to do to him tonight. She hardly didn’t care about the money now. Well, she still wanted it, obviously.

Dante continued cleaning up, Lady continued a nice pattern of waiting for him to just barely comfortable cleaning again before getting his attention, flashing him again. Until the floors were soon spotless, and he was on his knees in front of her, panting.

His cheeks were flushed red, and his thick shaft was throbbing in his underwear with need. Lady was honestly surprised his cock didn’t break his underwear, but alas she didn’t really ask where he got his clothing from for a multitude of reasons. Mainly Fashion.

“You did such a good job on the floors~” she said in a sing song tone of praise, running her hand through his soft white hair. She was a little drunk now from finishing the bottle, but even she could easily dominate the poor boy as he was now.

The demon hunter groaned softly, pressing into her touch. Oh he was needy now, he was dying for any sort of contact. “You want to eat Mommy’s pussy don’t you..?” she asked lowly, a smile on her face. He didn’t act like he had a mommy kink but it slipped out from time to time, and now…. oh he had no reservations about it.

“Yes mommy please I need it You’ve been teasing me so much...” Dante whimpered, pressing into her hand, his muscular chest tightening as he panted.

She smirked.She loved breaking his facade down when he frustrated her, and she knew he liked it just as much. It was so easy now, it didn’t happen regularly.. but when it did, oh how fun she had.. . “You’d do anything for me wouldn’t you..?”

He nodded, looking up at her. Dante was hers, he’d do anything. Lady almost thought about getting him a nice little collar in the moment… but alas she had some needs to take care of first~

“You promise you’re going to pay me back, plus interest....?” she caressed his cheek, licking her lips .

Dante was too much in need to even consider protesting how much he was gonna pay her, he needed Lady. It… was so good to just let go, to just do whatever she wanted. He needed that. He needed her.

She licked her lips, fingers tightening in his white hair before she buried his head between her thighs.

Dante’s breath was hot against her pussy, before he hungrily pressed his tongue into her wet walls as he started eating her out deeply. A low groan escaping his throat as he lapped inside her, his hands trailing up Lady’s beautiful thighs and wrapping around her perky rear to pull her more against him. He was so unbelievably thirsty.

He wanted every bit of her that she would allow, soon settling into a rhythm as his tongue worked in a nice patten. Lady’s breath hitching, soft pleased moans escaping her. Dante soon needed air, puling away to trace her lips, his hot tongue swirling around her clit before he pressed in deep into her walls again.

Lady moaned, panting as her chest heaved with heavy breath, pulling Dante back so she could sit on his chair, draping one of her legs around his back to push him in deeper against her pussy.

“Oh fuck... such a good boy~ you’re doing such a good job baby...” she whispered hotly, encouraging him as he drank up her excitement like it was the last drink in a desert. 

Dante groaned and nodded. He lived for her encouragement, her praises, her... everything. He pulled away to hotly lick and suck on her clit, pressing his long fingers into her needy pussy and pumping his curled fingers into her walls.

Lady’s back arched, Dante easily finding his Mommy’s familiar sweet spot as she moaned loudly. “Oh fuck~that’s it...!!” She moaned out, panting as she rocked down on his fingers.

Lady’s hand squeezed his hair tightly, tugging on his hair as Dante pumped his fingers with all the speed he could muster. Lady covering her mouth, soon squirting all over his face with a cry.

Dante buried his face against her pussy, hungrily licking up her squirting cum as he pulled her close against him, her cum staining his face, his chest. His muscles glistening with Lady’s juice. Marking him as hers as he licked up every last drop.

He slowly pulled away as he panted, face and chest soaked and smeared with Lady’s cum. His cock throbbing, already leaking pre cum in his underwear as he looked up at her in need. Lady found this look on him... delightful.

Pent up, needy. Desperate. It was enjoyable to see the suave Devil look like this, just for her. She knew no other woman brought him to this kind of state, and he loved it.

Lady sat down next to him, running her tongue up his soaked cheek. “Mm... no wonder you’re so desperate for a taste... I taste wonderful...” she whispered teasingly, smirking at him, her hand trailing up his thigh as he nodded, smiling and chuckling a little.

His legs spread as she touched his thick thighs, “don’t get too full of yourself…” he mumbled jokingly, as Lady rubbed his chest. “Well, You wouldn’t sound that cocky If you could see yourself.” she teased back.

Lady hummed, fingers easily sliding his underwear down, his cock red and aching the veins practically popping out of his shaft. She gathered her excitement from his face on the one hand, and wrapped it around his shaft. “You did a good job cleaning and pleasing me...” she whispered as she started stroking his cock.

Dante’s chest tightened as he shuddered with some relief, his chest heaving with heavy breath. Desperate, needy moans escaping him.

Lady smirked, cooing as her hand, barely wrapping around his thick shaft stroked harder as she smiled at him. “You can come when you want... but you should know... there’s nothing I found quite as sexy as you being my good boy. Obeying me... doing what I wanted. You like this.” She whispered in his ear, stroking harder as he panted.

“Y-yes I like it of course i like It you’re- ahh-hh!” he attempted to speak but got caught off from a shuddering moan.

Lady smirked, licking her lips. “Shhhh…. Ohh no baby, don’t talk... just let mommy take care of it~ You’re all taken care off.. You’ve been working so hard for me~” she whispered, stroking his cock harder as he panted, his cock leaking precum all over her hand. His hips cutely bucking up in need into her hand.

Lady smirked, “Cum for mommy~” she finally whispered before Dante panted, her hand covering his mouth as he came all over himself and the floor. His chest heaving as she stroked him through his orgasm, a shuddering mess by the time Lady was done.

Lady hummed, pleased with herself as she studied Dante, coated with his and her cum. Taking a towel and placing it on his chest, she pulled Dante into a kiss. “We’ll do more of that later...” she mumbled into his lips, as he nodded.

“For Now...You got more cleaning to do.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Pegging is coming up next chapter.


End file.
